


Pigtails

by mostlovedgirl



Series: Writerversary 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Child!Adrien, Child!Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, cheek kiss, precious beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: Adrien is going to sneak out and have an adventure today. Sure, he's only seven-years-old, but he doubts he'll be missed for a few hours. Just enough time to take in some sights. His plans are derailed when he meets a girl with dark hair and bluebell eyes—and she's crying.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Writerversary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896934
Comments: 33
Kudos: 141





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomolosk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/gifts).



> Prompt: "Are you lost?" requested by Nomolosk
> 
> Special thanks to epcot97 and fallingoceans for the beta read. ♡

Adrien crept down the grand staircase of Chloe's dad’s hotel. He really didn’t know why she insisted on these playdates if she was going to play with her dolls and ignore him the whole time. 

He pulled the ball cap lower over his eyes as he crossed the lobby, doing his best to avoid notice. It was the busy time of the afternoon when lots of people were checking in and out. 

Adrien dodged suitcases and weaved between pairs of long legs. He made it to the main entrance, waiting for the doorman to be distracted. Some woman wearing too much makeup was his ticket out when she insisted the man hold her yappy dog. Adrien slipped through the open door to the sun-drenched sidewalk outside. 

_Freedom._

Almost.

Jean-what’s-his-name would probably realize he was missing soon. Doing his best to shrink into the collar of the hoodie he had scavenged from a recent streetwear-inspired photoshoot, Adrien picked a direction and started walking at not quite a run. After several blocks, the boy heaved a sigh of relief and headed toward the Seine. He really wanted to visit Notre-Dame today after learning about it in one of his history textbooks. The gargoyles looked so cool and creepy in the pictures. 

He was within sight of the landmark when he overheard a ruckus outside a bakery. 

“My daughter! You have to find her!” a woman with short, black hair was crying at a couple of police officers. “She’s six-years-old with big, blue eyes and black hair. She’s wearing pink overalls and bright red shoes and a big red bow. What more do you need?! Just go find her!”

Adrien felt sorry for the woman. He hoped her little girl was okay. He couldn’t imagine worrying someone like that. 

Crossing the street, he decided to take a shortcut through a park. A few people were taking pictures by a fountain. Children were giggling and shrieking on the carousel. No one had noticed him. He started to run, excitement bubbling within him as he approached the exit nearest the bridge…

An unsettling sound slowed him to a stop. Someone was crying. Adrien peeked behind one of the many hedges lining the park. A small girl who looked a little younger than himself was crouched behind the bush, her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. She was dressed the way the woman at the bakery had described. This must be her missing daughter.

“Hello,” he introduced himself softly, not wanting to startle the girl. 

She shyly looked at him over her fingertips. Her blue eyes were red, puffy, and still leaking tears. Adrien wished he had a handkerchief for her.

“Are you lost?” he ventured.

“N-no,” she hiccupped. “I live just over there.” She pointed vaguely in the direction of the bakery.

“Why are you hiding?” He squatted in front of the girl, his head cocked to the side curiously.

“Kim said my hair was ugly and stole my ribbon. I tried to get it back, but he laughed at me and threw it under the carousel. It must have snagged on something, ‘cause when I pulled it free...” She opened her hands, revealing a ribbon. The bright, shiny red satin was dusty and torn in two, the edges ragged and marred by black spots of grease. 

Frowning, Adrien gently took the pieces and dusted them off. “I’m sorry about your ribbon. That boy shouldn’t have taken it.” He smiled at her. “Besides, he was wrong. Your hair is really pretty.”

The girl sniffed and rubbed an eye with the back of her hand. “You think so?”

“Mm-hm,” he nodded.

“But it gets in my face all the time,” she huffed, puffing out her cheeks. “That’s why Maman ties it back, but the ribbon is too short to wrap around like a headband now.” 

Adrien inspected her dark hair. It was a decent length, falling just past her shoulders. “I have an idea. Turn around.” 

She did as he asked, kneeling in the dirt with her back to him. Adrien parted her hair and tied each section with a piece of ribbon. The result wasn’t as sleek as Chloe’s high ponytail, but it was good enough.

“All done,” he pronounced.

The girl turned back to him and fingered a pigtail. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I should go home now.”

“Yeah.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “I saw your mom earlier. She was really worried about you.”

“Oh, no!” The girl jumped to her feet. “I can’t believe I ran away like that without telling Maman where I was going! Thanks again!” She kissed his cheek and disappeared around the hedge before Adrien could say goodbye.

“Wait!” He stumbled to his feet to chase after her, but she was gone.

Her rushed words echoed in his head. His mama would probably worry when they realized he was missing, too. Sighing, Adrien adjusted his cap and started trudging home. 

* * *

Sabine patiently listened to Marinette’s chatter as she brushed her daughter’s hair. She reached for a long ribbon to hold her hair back in its usual style. 

“How about the blue ribbon today?” Sabine asked.

“Maman? Can you do my hair in pigtails?”

Sabine paused, her hand hovering over the box of hair accessories. “I suppose I can. Is that what you want?”

Marinette nodded, her silky hair reflecting the morning sunshine with that blue cast that was unique to her. “Pigtails are best.”


End file.
